Феанор
Феанор — персонаж книги Дж. Р. Р. Толкина «Сильмариллион», старший и любимый сын верховного короля нолдор Финвэ и его первой жены Мириэль Сериндэ. Мать Феанора, истощенная духом после рождения великого сына, уснула навек, отойдя в чертоги Мандоса, и через некоторое время Финвэ женился на Индис Прекрасной, от которой у него родилось двое сыновей — единокровных братьев Феанора — Финголфин и Финарфин, а также три дочери — Финдис,Фаниэль и Иримэ. Имя Правильно имя Феанор произносится через "Э" - Фэанор, так-как "ё" в имени "Fёanor" означает именно этот звук. Однако из-за частой ошибки переводчиков, произношение и написание через "Е", стало наиболее распространено среди поклонников творчества Толкина. Его первое имя, данное отцом (ataresse) , было «Финвэ» (минья), позднее, когда открылись его таланты, оно было расширено до «Куруфинвэ» (Kurufinwё) - («искусный <сын> Финвэ») . Имя прозрения, которое дала ему Мириэль, его мать, в час рождения (amilesse), было «Фэанаро» (Fёanaro) - («Пламенный Дух» — от «fea» — «дух», «душа», и «nare» — «пламя», «огонь» на квенья). Почти всегда в историях и легендах использовали форму «Фэанор», но в этом виде оно синдаризовано лишь наполовину: правильной синдаринской формой было «Фаэнор» (Faёnor - буква «ё» использована только для транскрипции, она не присутствовала в слове изначально.). Таким образом, форма «Фэанор», возможно, появилась из-за ошибки писца, особенно в документах на квэнья, в которых «еа» появляется часто, а «ае», как правило, не встречается и стала чем-то средним между квенийским - "Фэанаро" и синдарийским - "Фаэнор" ("Файнор"). Герб Гербом Феанора был Сильмарилл окружённый восемью языками пламени. Родовой знак Знаком Феанора и его Дома была восьмилучевая звезда. Биография Феанор родился в Тирионе, в 1179 Году Валар. Мать его, Мириэль Сериндэ, истощилась духом вынашивая сына, так-как сила, что дала бы жизнь многим, вошла в одного Феанора, потому во всём превосходил он пределы положенные эльдар и был создан величайшим из всех Детей Эру Илуватара как телом, так и духом: в доблести, в стойкости, в силе, в красоте, в уме, в мастерстве и тонком искусстве равно; неукротимое пламя пылало в его сердце. Дав сыну имя "Феанаро", Мириэль, полагая причиной своей усталости вынашивание Феанора, отправилась в Лориэн, где душа её отлетев от тела в чертоги Мандоса, отказалась возвращаться, не смотря на просьбы Валар и мольбы мужа - Финвэ. Так Феанор осиротел, хоть Финвэ и заменил ему мать, любя его в двойне, отсутствие материнского воспитания повредило Феанору. Он рос быстро, в детстве походя на мать голосом и обликом, в юности стал подобен отцу. Феанор был высок и прекрасен, у него были черные как вороново крыло волосы и проницательный взгляд ярких глаз. Нравом он был не мягок, но горяч, отличаясь крайним упрямством, которое совет или повеление делали лишь еще более ожесточенным (этим он пошёл в мать). Противодействие своей воле Феанор встречал с яростным возмущением. Он мог быть самым благородным из сыновей Финвэ, если бы не сделался гордым и высокомерным. Феанор был беспокоен телом и разумом, хотя, как и Мириэль, его могла полностью поглотить работа, требующая наибольшей верности рук. Мало кому удавалось изменить его решения советом, и никому силой. Когда Финвэ потерял надежду на возвращение Мириэли и Валар дозволили ему жениться во второй раз, Феанор исполнился гнева и возмущения, хотя и не умалилась его любовь к отцу. Зная, что Мириэль приговорена к вечному лишению тела, так что он не сможет ни прийти к ней, ни заговорить, пока сам не умрет, глубоко опечалился Феанор, и с недобрыми чувствами смотрел он на счастье Финвэ и Индис, и невзлюбил их детей еще до их рождения. Став достаточно взрослым, Феанор ушёл из дома Финвэ, стал жить отдельно, посвятив себя поиску знаний и ремёслам. Феанор любил путешествовать один по Аману, и в одном из таких путешествий, будучи ещё юным, он встретил Нерданель, полюбил и женился на ней. Была она дочерью великого кузнеца Махтана, ученика Аулэ; от него, в юности Феанор узнал многое об изготовлении вещей из металла и камня. У Феанора и Нерданели, было семеро сыновей (ни у кого из эльфов не было детей больше). *Маэдрос *Маглор *Келегорм *Карантир *Куруфин *Амрод *Амрас Вскоре, Феанор стал величайшим мастером и искусником среди нолдор, что были и когда-либо будут. Феанор и его сыновья редко жили подолгу в одном месте, но бродили по Валинору, подходя даже к границам Бессветия и холодным берегам Внешнего Моря в поисках непознанного. Часто были они гостями в чертогах Ауле, который любил Феанора, ибо прозрел в нём величайшего из эльдар, ещё когда тот был ребёнком. Феанор создал многие удивительные творения: * Искусственные драгоценные камни - что были ярче, крупнее и прекраснее естественных камней, добытых из земли; * Палантиры - «видящие камни», позволяющие наблюдать места и события на огромных расстояниях, а также общаться с владельцами других Палантиров; * Белые камни, сияющие синим и серебряным пламенем в свете звёзд; * Светильники Феанора - которые светились чистым синим светом и были устойчивы к воздействию ветра и воды (их секрет знал лишь Феанор). Редко отдыхали разум и руки Феанора, многое он оставил незавершённым и лишь Манвэ доступно было представить себе дивные творения, которые мог бы создать он к вящей славе Арды. Прославился он и как лингвист, в юности занимаясь вопросами языка, Феанор заложил основы школы «Ламбенголмор» («Мудрецов-языковедов») в Валиноре и создал алфавит тенгвар взамен письменной системы Румила сарати, полностью переработав последнюю. Нолдор были талантливыми лингвистами и так случилось, что в их речи стала широко распространена, поддерживаемая фонетическим 'вкусом' и теорией, замена звука «þ» на «s». («þ» - это звук, передаваемый в английском языке сочетанием букв «th», что на русский язык обычно транслитерируется как «т», «s» - соответственно «с».) Против неё возражали ученые-лингвисты, главой которых в то время был Феанор. Он настаивал, что «þ» - это верное произношение для тех, кто заботится о своей речи и полностью понимает ее. Но, кроме лингвистического вкуса и мудрости, у него были и другие мотивы. Его мать, Мириэль, твердо придерживалась произношения «þ» (как было принято во времена ее детства), и желала, чтобы все ее родичи говорили так же, по крайней мере, произнося ее имя - «Тэриндэ» (Þerindë). Феанор, из любви к своей умершей матери, настаивал на «þ» и это было верное произношенее, с которым соглашались в начале другие учёные. Однако Индис (которая была из ваниар, и у которых произносили «þ»), выбрала «s» из любви к Финвэ, но Феанор посчитал, что она это сделала чтобы унизить Мириэль. Так и получилось, что для Феанора отказ от «þ» стал символом отказа от Мириэли, и от него, ее сына, как от вождя нолдор, следующего после Финвэ. Феанор желал называть себя «Сыном Тэриндэ», и когда его сыновья, будучи детьми, спросили, почему их родичи в доме Финвэ произносят «s» вместо «þ», он ответил: «Не обращайте внимания! Мы говорим верно, и как говорил король Финвэ до того, как его ввели в заблуждение. Мы – его наследники по праву и старший дом. Пусть сюсюкают, если не могут говорить лучше». Во времена Омрачения Валинора, когда Мелькор разжигал своей ложью вражду меж нолдор, это изменение в квенья стало символом того, кому надлежит хранить верность. Феанор и его сыновья произносили «þ», и требовали, дабы все, кто искренне поддерживал их, делали то же. Поэтому те, кто не поддерживал его, кого возмущало его высокомерие, а еще более те, чья поддержка обратилась позднее в ненависть, отвергли эту особенность произношения. Так-как во время Исхода большая часть нолдор шла за Финголфином, несомненно, что большинство Изгнанников в последствии использовали «s» вместо «þ» в повседневной речи. В итоге из-за последующих деяний Феанора, его определенно верное мнение по этому вопросу, было отвергнуто учёными-лингвистами Валинора. Мало кто из эльдар научился говорить Валарине, даже запинаясь; среди людей в целом, стало широко известно лишь небольшое количество слов или имен. Феанор же воистину узнал больше из этого языка, чем кто-либо до него, и его знания в любом случае далеко превосходили то немногое, из того что было записанно; но то, что он знал, он замкнулся в себе, и он отказался передать его даже в "Ламбенголмор" из-за ссоры с Валар. В изучении лингвистики языков Белерианда, Феанор не сыграл большой роли, так-как слишком рано погиб в войне с Морготом, успев отметить лишь разницу между северным диалектом синдарина (единственным, который у него было время изучить) и западным. Тем не менее его работы и теории, созданные до Изгнания, послужили фундаментом для дальнейших исследований. Создание и утрата Сильмариллов Вершиной искусства и мастерства Феанора стало создание трёх Сильмариллов — драгоценных камней, в которых горел свет Двух Древ. Замысел Феанора заключался в сохранении нетленным Света Дерев, так-как он предчувствовал грядущую беду. По этому Феанор начал долгий и тайный труд, применив все свои знания и умения, в итоге создав вещество похожее на кристаллы бриллиантов, но крепче адаманта, так что никакой силе в Арде не повредить и не уничтожить его. Внутри же кристаллов, Феанор заключил смешанный Свет Древ Валинора, так что камни сияли негасимым внутренним огнём. Разрушить их мог лишь Феанор и ни кто более во всей Арде. Создав Сильмариллы, Феанор всем сердцем привязался к ним, ибо все в Амане дивились и восторгались его творению, а Варда благославила их и Мандос предсказал, что судьбы Арды - земли, моря и воздуха - заключены в них. Мелькор же, узнав о камнях, страстно пожелал завладеть ими; для этого он начал распускать лживые слухи и разжигать вражду между нолдор и Валар (будто бы Валар привели эльдар в Аман из зависти к их красоте и искусности, боясь что не смогут ими управлять, если они размножатся на просторах Арды; теперь же Валар держат их в плену в Амане, желая отдать Арду людям, которых легко покорить, и лишить этим эльфов наследства Илуватара), а так же и промеж самих нолдор, в особенности, между Феанором (которому Мелькор завидовал и более всех ненавидел, желая уничтожить) и его сводными братьями — Финголфином и Финарфином. В конечном итоге Мелькору это удалось, и ярче всего вспыхнуло пламя жажды свободы и больших владений в страстной душе Феанора; но хотя запутался он в тенетах ненависти Мелькора к Валар — никогда Феанор не беседовал с ним и не слушал его советов, ибо Феанора влекло лишь пламя его собственной души. Тем не менее, Феанор теперь открыто бунтовал против Валар, объявляя, что уйдет из Валинора, вернется во внешний мир и избавит нолдор от рабства — тех, кто пойдет с ним. Когда нолдор стали ковать оружие, Феанор выстроил тайную кузню, о которой не знал даже Мелькор, и закалил там острые мечи для себя и своих сыновей, и отковал высокие шлемы с алыми гребнями. На совете, который собрал Финвэ в Тирионе, Финголфин говорил против Феанора, тот же, неожиданно войдя и услышав это, в присутствии отца обнажил меч против Финголфина, а чуть позже угрожал ему смертью, если тот вновь попытается занять его место в сердце и подле Финвэ. Действия Феанора обеспокоили Валар; Феанору было приказано явиться к Мандосу и ответить на вопросы. Роль Мелькора быстро прояснилась, но найти его и вновь пленить, не удалось. Феанор же, должен был отправиться в изгнание на 12 лет за то, что обнажил оружие против брата. Вместе с Феанором на север Валинора удалились его сыновья, нолдор Первого Дома и отец — Верховный король Нолдор Финвэ, движимый любовью к сыну. Там они выстроили крепость - Форменос, где и хранились теперь Сильмариллы. Здесь Мелькор предпринял попытку смутить Феанора, предлагая якобы дружбу и помощь в бегстве из "рабства" Валар. Однако, Феанор понял, что тот желает завладеть Сильмариллами, и прогнал Мелькора, назвав его тюремной вороной Мандоса. Через некоторое время, Манвэ, решил исцелить вражду меж нолдор, устроил великое празднество и приказал Феанору явиться на Таникветиль. Там Феанор, по крайней мере на словах, примирился со своим братом Финголфином, однако Сильмариллы всё-таки оставил в своей сокровищнице в Форменосе. Там же остался Финвэ, отказавшийся возвращаться в Валинор, пока с его сына не снято наказание. Тем временем Мелькору, вступившему в союз с гигантской паучихой Унголиант, удалось пробраться в Валинор и уничтожить Два Древа. После этого он отправился в Форменос, где — первым из эльфов — убил Финвэ, что единственный не бежал от ужаса Тьмы, разрушив выстроенное Феанором укрепления, и, помимо прочих сокровищ, украл Сильмариллы. Однако ни Валар, ни Феанору об этом пока что не было известно; жители Валинора собрались вокруг уничтоженных Мелькором Древ. Осмотрев мёртвые Древа, Йаванна сказала, что может восстановить их, но для этого нужен их свет, сохранившийся теперь только в Сильмариллах. Тогда Валар просили Сильмариллы у Феанора, но тот отказал им, решив, что Валар, как и их родич Мелькор, желают хитростью украсть камни; в это время подоспели вестники из Форменоса, сообщившие об убийстве Финвэ Мелькором и краже Сильмариллов. В великом горе из-за смерти отца (которого он любил больше всего на свете, больше Света Древ Валар и своих бесценных Сильмариллов) и гневе из-за утраты Сильмариллов, Феанор проклял Мелькора и впервые назвал его Морготом (буквально «чёрный враг мира»), и никто из эльдалиэ не ненавидел Мелькора больше, чем Феанор, сын Финвэ. Мятеж нолдор и поход в Средиземье После гибели Древ, смерти Финвэ и кражи Сильмариллов, Феанор собрал в Тирионе всех нолдор, и произнёс перед ними яростную речь, что была почти полностью направленна против Моргота, но в то же время, почти всё что говорил Феанор следовало из той лжи, которой Моргот когда-то отравил всех нолдор, и в том числе, самого Феанора. В тот час, обвинив Валар в том, что те держат их в рабстве, Феанор призвал нолдор уйти вместе с ним из Валинора в Средиземье, чтобы отомстить Морготу за Финвэ и отвоевать Сильмариллы, в свете которых они бы смогли вновь познать счастье, в свободных и бескрайних землях Средиземья. После этого Феанор вместе с сыновьями дал клятву именем Эру Илуватара преследовать любое живое существо, кем бы оно ни было, которое попытается завладеть Сильмариллами, что принадлежат ему - Верховному Королю Нолдор и его принцам-сыновьям. thumb|295x295px|Клятва Феанора Устрашившись, многие выступили против Феанора, в особенности, Финголфин и его сын Тургон, так, что ссора чуть не перешла в драку. Но всё же, Феанору удалось зажечь сердца нолдор, и они приступили к подготовке похода. Однако, хоть Феанор был королём и убедил нолдор идти в Исход, он не стал единственным вожаком ушедших; большой любовью, за годы правления в Тирионе, стал пользовались брат Феанора, Финголфин. Его народ, отказался отречься от него, если он последуют с ними в Исход. Таким образом, Великое Воинство Нолдор фактически двигались двумя отрядами. В тот день большая часть нолдор выступила в путь (лишь 1/10 часть осталась в Тирионе). Когда войско нолдор уже выступало из врат Тириона, прискакал Вестник Валар с посланием, в котором нолдор сулили горе и страдания, советовали вернуться, ибо сами Валар не в праве удерживать нолдор, так-как эльфы были свободны прийти, но свободны и уйти. Феанору же было сказано, что он сам изгнал себя своей Клятвой, что будет ему горький урок за то, что он поверил лжи Моргота, и что Феанору никогда его не победить. Но Феанор лишь рассмеялся на это, и повернувшись к нолдор, сказал: "— Так! Значит, сей доблестный народ отпустит наследника своего почившего короля в изгнание одного, лишь с сыновьями, сам же вернется в рабство? Но если кто и пойдет со мной, вот что скажу я им: вам предрекли горе? Но мы познали его в Амане. В Амане мы пришли через блаженство к горю. Попробуем же теперь иной путь: через горе, найдём радость; или по крайней мере, свободу." Затем, повернувшись к Вестнику, Феанор воскликнул: "Скажи это Манвэ Сулимо, Верховному королю Арды: если Феанор не сможет низвергнуть Моргота, по крайней мере, он не медлит нападать на него, и не сидит в праздном в горе. И, быть может, Эру вложил в меня огонь больший, нежели ведаешь ты. По крайней мере, такой вред я нанесу Врагу Валар, что даже могущественные в Кольце Судьбы удивятся, услышав это. Да, в конце концов, они последуют за мной. Прощайте!" Столь могуч и властен был голос Феанора, что Вестник поклонившись, ускокал прочь. А нолдор продолжили путь, и первым, быстро и не оглядываясь, шло войско Первого Дома во главе с Феанором. Второе же войско, возглавляемое Финголфином, и состоящее из нолдор Второго и Третьего Домов, шло медленно и не охотно, часто оглядываясь. Начав поход, Феанору пришлось задуматься и о способе, которым нолдор могли попасть в Средиземье. Так-как от Валинора его отделяло море, требовались корабли (через Хэлкараксэ идти представлялось невозможным); у нолдор их не было, как не было и умения их построить. Поэтому Феанор принял решение двигаться в Альквалондэ, где жили тэлери, искусные мореходы, и просить их уйти в Средиземье вместе с нолдор. Однако тэлери склонны были скорее отговаривать нолдор от задуманного, нежели оказать им помощь; и не соглашались они ни предоставить нолдор свои корабли, ни помочь в постройке новых против воли Валар. Не желали они и иного дома, кроме берегов Эльдамара, и иного владыки, нежели Ольвэ, короля Альквалондэ. Тот же отказался поддержать мятеж против Валар. Попытка Феанора украсть суда и защита их тэлери, привело к кровопролитию. В самый разгар боя подоспело остальное войско нолдор, тэлери были разбиты, а корабли оказались в руках нолдор. Резня в Альквалондэ стала первой битвой между эльфами. После этой битвы, Майа Уинен из свиты Ульмо, оплакала погибших тэлери так, что море поднялось и потопило часть бесценных кораблей тэлери, вместе с нолдор на борту. Позже же, на бунтовщиков, продолжавших свой путь, обрушилось Пророчество Мандоса: "Слезы бессчетные прольете вы; и Валар оградят от вас Валинор, и исторгнут вас, дабы даже эхо ваших рыданий не перешло гор. Гнев Валар лежит на Доме Феанора, и он ляжет на всякого, кто последует за ним, и настигнет их, на западе ли, на востоке ли. Клятва станет вести их — и предавать, и извратит самое сокровище, добыть которое они поклялись. Все начатое ими во имя добра, завершится лихом; и произойдет то от предательства брата братом и от боязни предательства. Обездоленными станут они навек. Несправедливо пролили вы кровь своих братьев и запятнали землю Амана. За кровь вы заплатите кровью и будете жить вне Амана под завесой Смерти. Ибо, хотя промыслом Эру вам не суждено умирать в Эа, и никакой болезни не одолеть вас, вы можете быть сражены и сражены будете — оружием, муками и скорбью; и ваши бесприютные души придут тогда в Мандос. Долго вам прибывать там, и тосковать по телам, и не найти сочувствия, хотя бы все, кого вы погубили, просили за вас. Те же, кто останется в Средиземье и не придет к Мандосу, устанут от мира, как от тяжкого бремени, истомятся и станут тенями печали для юного народа, что придет позже. Таково Слово Валар". Многие тогда устрашились; но Феанор укрепил дух свой и сказал: "Мы поклялись, и не в порыве легкомыслия. Клятву свою мы сдержим. Нам угрожают многими бедами, и предательством — в первую очередь; но об одном лишь сказано не было; что нас погубит трусость, малодушие или страх страх малодушия. Потому говорю я, что мы пойдем вперед, и своё пророчество добавлю: деяния наши, будут воспеты в песнях — и не забыты до последних дней Арды." После этого Финарфин и многие, следовавшие за ним, вернулись в Валинор; однако многие были полны решимости продолжить путь. В числе оставшихся с Финголфином были, среди прочих, и дети Финарфина — сыновья Финрод, Ородрет, Ангрод и Аэгнор, а также единственная дочь Галадриэль. Так-как во время похода многие суда затонули, оставшихся не хватило бы, чтобы переправить все воинства сразу. Многие нолдор среди воинства Финголфина в это время, стали роптать и проклинать Феанора. Тот зная это, бросил брата и его народ в Арамане, а сам уплыл на захваченных судах. После высадки в Средиземье Феанор отказался вернуться за оставшимися на том берегу, обвинив их в том, что те лишь задерживали и проклинали его. Тогда он сжёг корабли в Лосгаре, у выхода из залива Дренгист, ожидая, что оставленные ими нолдор повернут назад в Валинор. Таким образом, нолдор, следовавшие за Финголфином, были вынуждены либо с позором возвращаться в Валинор, либо идти в Средиземье единственным оставшимся путём — через покрытый вечными льдами пролив Хэлкараксэ (в переводе с квенья «колотый лёд»). Легко догадаться, что нолдор, пережившие тяжёлый переход через льды, не питали тёплых чувств к Феанору и его нолдор. Гибель Феанора Вскоре после высадки на эльфов Феанора напало войско орков Моргота, который узнав о прибытии своего величайшего врага с огромным войском и недооценивая нолдор, решил сбросить их обратно в море. И тогда у озера Митрим разразилась битва Дагор-нуин-Гилиат («Битва под Звездами»). Несмотря на численный перевес орков, в течение десяти дней, вся армия Моргота была разбита наголову и устрашился Лорд Тьмы. Феанор же смеясь и воздевая меч, бросился вперед к Ангбанду, преследуя жалкую горстку оставшихся орков, в неистовом гневе своём, желая добраться до самого Моргота, и наконец, отомстить за отца. Далеко оторвался Феанор с несколькими спутниками от авангарда своего войска, и заметив это, прислужники Моргота развернулись, чтобы дать бой, и к ним на помощь, из Ангбанда, пришли балроги. Тогда Феанор с немногими друзья был окружён. Вскоре он остался один; но долго ещё продолжал сражаться со всеми огненными демонами в одиночку, смеясь и не ведая страха, хотя балроги окутали его своим огнём и множество ран нанесли Феанору их огненные бичи. И всё же в конце этого неравного боя, сильнейший из эльдар пал наземь, смертельно раненый рукой Готмога, Владыки балрогов. Подоспевшие сыновья Феанора с войском, сумели отбить отца, обратив балрогов в бегство, однако раны что получил в бою Феанор, были смертельны. И вот, когда войско на пути в Митрим было близ Эйтель Сириона, велев остановиться и чувствуя что час его близок, Феанор прозрел, что нолдор никогда не одолеть Моргота, но в отчаянии и гневе трижды проклял Феанор имя Моргота, и оставил завет своим сыновьям исполнить Клятву и отомстить за отца: И умер Феанор; но не свершался над ним погребальный обряд и нет у него могилы. Столь неукротимым пламенем пылал его дух, что, как только оставил он тело, плоть обратилась в пепел, и ветер развеял тот пепел, словно дым; и вновь не являлся в Арду подобный ему, и дух Феанора не покидал чертогов Мандоса. Так погиб величайший из Нолдор, чьи деяния снискали его народу неугасимую славу – и навлекли на его народ тягчайшие беды. Роль Феанора в Исцелении Арды Согласно Пророчеству Мандоса, Сильмариллы вернутся в Конце Мира после Дагор Дагорат. Два камня будут извлечены из земной тверди и глубин океана, а третий отдаст Эарендил. Тогда камни будут переданы Феанору, вышедшему из Чертогов Мандоса, после уничтожения Морготом Солнца и Луны. Являясь единственным в Арде кто может разрушить Сильмариллы, Феанор когда-то отказал Валар в этом из-за лжи Моргота и Искажения Арды (в следствии которого он привязался к камням до того, что разбив их умер бы сам), а принуждать свободную волю Сына Эру Валар было запрещено самим Эру (аксани). Когда Феанор умер его душа (фэа) ушла в Чертоги Мандоса, и так он лишился тела (хроа), которое влияло на дух, ибо во всех хроа Арды Искажённой была частичка Мелькора и те кто их носит более или менее тянутся к Тьме (на Феанора же повлияла и смерть матери - умершей из-за Искажения, тень которого легла и на Феанора). Валар передали решение о его судьбе самому Эру и тот приговорил Феанора в заточению в Мандосе до Конца Мира (волю Эру видимо передавал Манвэ, как то было с решением о судьбе Берена), ибо эльфы, и в том числе сам Феанор, оказались уязвимы для лжи Моргота (в данном случае против Валар). Потому в Конце Мира, выпущенный из Мандоса, отринувший лож и преодолевший Искажение, Феанор, разбивает камни, а вместе с ними и свою Клятву. Свет же Древ, который он когда-то заключил в них, Феанор отдаст Йаванне и та вновь зажигает Древа Валар и Пелори тогда будут разрушены, так что Свет Древ разольётся по всему миру. Тогда же выйдут из Мандоса все эльфы и замысел Эру касательно них будет завешен. Так злобный план Моргота, желавшего погрузить Арду во тьму, будет разрушен а Мир спасён, и главным в этом оказался выбор прозревшего Феанора, до конца исполнившего ту роль, которую Эру возложил на величайшего из своих Детей. Пророчество Мандоса Когда мир будет стар, а Силы утомятся, тогда Моргот, увидев спящую стражу, вернётся через Врата Ночи из Безвременной Пустоты; и уничтожит он Солнце и Луну. Но к нему спустится Эарендиль, подобный белому опаляющему пламени, и низвергнет его с небес. Тогда на полях Валинора грянет Последняя Битва. В тот день Тулкас сразится с Морготом, и по правую руку от него будет Эонве, а по левую — Турин Турамбар, сын Хурина, освобождённый от Судьбы Людей в Конце Мира; и чёрный меч Турина принесёт Морготу смерть и окончательную гибель; и так будут отомщены дети Хурина и все люди. После этого Земля будет разрушена и переделана, и Сильмариллы будут извлечены из Воздуха, Земли и Моря; ибо Эарендиль спустится и отдаст то пламя, что было дано ему на хранение. Тогда Феанор возьмёт Три Самоцвета и он разобьет Камни, и с помощью их огня Йаванна вновь зажжет Два Древа, и тогда загорится великий свет. И падут Горы Валинора, так что Свет распространится по всему миру. В том свете Боги вновь станут юными, а эльфы пробудятся, и восстанут все их мёртвые, и замысел Илуватара касательно эльфов будет завершён. Интересные факты * Феанор является одним из немногих персонажей легендариума Дж. Р. Р. Толкина, существовавшим с самого начала работы над миром Арды. * Имя Феанор — одно из немногих, дошедших до нас в неизменном виде через все стадии развития мифологии и лингвистики Арды. * Концепция Феанора как величайшего мастера в Арде, осталась неизменной с самого раннего (Книга Утраченных Сказаний), до одного из самых поздних (Кольцо Моргота: Анналы Амана) черновиков Сильмариллиона. * Всех своих сыновей он назвал (ataresse - отцовское имя) Финвэ. * Во всех черновиках и записях, включая ранние, он погибает. Образ Феанора в искусстве Образ Феанора неоднократно становился объектом творчества поклонников Дж. Р. Р. Толкина, в том числе и российских: * Эпидемия - композиция о Феаноре и его последнем бое с балрогами на альбоме Жизнь в Сумерках; * Абордаж - live-запись в стиле Power Metal не попавшая на альбомы; * Птица СИ - инструментальная баллада о Феаноре; * Синтари Фэалиндэ - инструментальная баллада поющаяся от лица Финголфина о Феаноре; * Lind Erebros - инструментальная баллада под названием "Gotmog defeats Feanor". У зарубежных исполнителей он появляется в творчестве: * Oonagh - одноимённая баллада о Феаноре; * Galadhrim - инструментальная баллада о Феаноре; * Blind Guardian - песни в стиле Po: «Nightfall» и «The Curse of Feanor» из альбома Nightfall in Middle Earth; * Numenor - Epic Metal группа, посвятившая ему песню - "The Oath of Feanor"; * Summoning - композиция которых Menegroth цитирует Феанора: «I say that we will go on, and this doom I add…» (альбом Oath Bound, 2006); * Feanor - Heavy Metal группа из Аргентины назвалась в честь Феанора и на альбоме "Invencible" у них в частности есть песня о Феаноре. Помимо этого, образ Феанора неоднократно использовался авторами менее известных музыкальных коллективов, авторами фанфиков и стихов. Feanor by ilxwing.jpg Feanor with silmaril by steamey-d5ohmzy.jpg Feanor___estasi_e_tormento_by_icy_maiden.jpg zew4mCje5Y0.jpg Fea2.jpg gy6GNfiz6gQ.jpg XnhoG0_Eg58.jpg -cH-tnROshg.jpg aueqgxied20.jpg Nsu9qd_2BOs.jpg x_48fe69ea.jpg U02KVnQnVcg.jpg sTgJLN6KUDM.jpg 5MrRrJOrz1U.jpg tWmhQYfyzlM.jpg AuWtXG6qSsY.jpg 05fPpzyW_vo.jpg l4fYP1P9Log.jpg OFZVWcArCt4.jpg LSgH7atVtB8.jpg hxea2_Dbsbc.jpg c-Wg79tTLvk.jpg nganyfIpd5w.jpg Mi8MWlKywVw.jpg yVfreUUBlp8.jpg Y_lSmsdkpJQ.jpg lItPD19Oclc.jpg vbHDuaybQbw.jpg u3mFIlkrNZY.jpg LvdDB8lurXg.jpg jd6CwH8CTkk.jpg rgZ0cRoz7N4.jpg xfEZVEmsGBs.jpg OqvLRYM_GME.jpg Feanor and balrogs.jpg Feanor...balrogs.jpg Источники Толкин Дж. Р. Р. (под ред. К. Толкина): «''Сильмариллион» История Средиземья, Кольцо Моргота: «Поздняя Квента Сильмариллион''» История Средиземья, Народы Средиземья: «''Поздняя Квента Сильмариллион''» История Средиземья, Кольцо Моргота: «''Законы и Обычаи Эльдар''» История Средиземья, Кольцо Моргота: «''Анналы Амана''» История Средиземья, Война Самоцветов: «''Анналы Белерианда или Серые Анналы''» История Средиземья, Война Самоцветов: «''Квэнди и Эльдар''» История Средиземья, Народы Средиземья: «''Шибболет Феанора''» История Средиземья, Народы Средиземья: «''Последнии тексты: о Глорфинделе, Кирдане и других вопросах''» История Средиземья, Кольцо Моргота: «''Преображённые Мифы''» "Осанвэ Квента" "Письма" cs:Feanor de:Feanor en:Fëanor es:Curufinwë fr:Fëanor it:Fëanor pl:Fëanor pt-br:Fëanor Эльфы Категория:Персонажи Категория:Короли